1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to garment holders, especially to a new and improved coil shaped garment holder that self-levels, loads and unloads at convenient heights, and stores in the unused area under the ceiling. Heretofore, small garment hangers shared space with large garments in hanging areas. Acceptable spots were very limited. Aesthetics could not be appreciated because small garment hangers were usually sandwiched between large garments, covered up or jammed into an invisible area. In the past, these units seldom helped area organization because they didn't command frequent usage.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,211 issued Nov. 8, 1977, to Moore disclosed a locking pulley system wherein an arrestor arm was fixed relative to the housing of the pulley, and a swivel movement of the pulley by a release of tension in the cable caused the arrestor arm to move into the path of the link chain to engage one of the links and stop a weighted object from falling.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,126,575 issued Jan. 26, 1915, inventor Schimanski disclosed a method of locking a clothes drier at variable heights without wall connections using a fixed rope catch that protruded down from the pulley system stopping near the grasp of the operator.
Prior art is very limited dealing with small garment holders and the problem of effective utilization of limited space. Specific emphasis is given to inventors Moore and Schimanski who disclosed a locking pulley system as part of their invention. Except for Kranefub who developed a system that covers clothes before they are pulled up in pits or mines, the inventors listed below used basically standard hoisting means.
______________________________________ PATENT NUMBER NAME DATE ______________________________________ 108,818 O'Dell 11/01/1870 1,090,837 Clarke 03/24/1914 1,250,626 Neef 12/18/1917 1,370,981 McGowan 03/08/1921 Nr. 231212 Meltzer 03/15/1944 *G10267X/34f Kranefub 11/08/1952 ______________________________________
Each of these patents failed to incorporate the uniqueness of using a coil shaped design to present a garment holder that possesses vast hanging area and strength for its overall size and weight. They also fail to provide for the present need for an economical locking pulley system to fully control the garment holder from various positions underneath, thereby eliminating unsightly wall hitches and permitting rapid access, programmable safety and unlimited placement of the unit away from side walls.